


Teacher's Pet

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: My VIXX Fics [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat Hybrid Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Teacher Kim Wonsik, kitty Jung Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: Wonsik finds an injured kitten on his way home from work, but who knew taking care of a "cat" would be so much work
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: My VIXX Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story I edited and brought over from AFF. I thought since I can't seem to finish anything new at the moment then I would work on some old stuff. Enjoy!

Wonsik saw just getting off of work; he was a Creative Writing teacher at the high school near his apartment. He had only just started teaching and it wasn’t like he expected. He expected the teenagers to be rowdier and harder to cooperate with; however, they were an alright group of kids, especially this one boy named Sanghyuk who was very witty.

Wonsik’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of loud barking and growling. He looked around and saw an alley just ahead of him; seeing that was where the barking must be coming from, he hurries over. Getting to the opening of the alley, Wonsik sees four huge dogs barking madly at a cornered black cat farther into the alley. The cat doesn’t seem to be fighting back, only meowing helplessly and trying its best to make a getaway, but failing. Wonsik hurried down the alley shouting at the dogs, waving his coat and bag around wildly in an attempt to scare them away; his tactic works and the dogs cower away.

Wonsik stops not too far from the cat and crouches down to examine it. Now that he is closer he sees that the cat is black with an almost blonde undertone, and with that some color at the tip of his ears and tail; it was an interesting color for a cat. Wonsik reaches to touch the cat, but the cat hisses and scratches his hand. He winces and the cat attempts to make a run for it, but only manages a few limps before it falls back down. The cat was injured; that must be why it didn’t run from the dogs. Wonsik wanders if the dogs had done this to the cat. Wonsik once again reached for the cat as it licked its injured hind leg and picked it up, but not without a bit of resistance. Wonsik wraps the cat in his jacket before moving on his way back home.

Wonsik’s apartment wasn’t much; one bathroom, one bedroom, kitchen mixed with living room. As soon as he got in, Wonsik drops his bag on his small couch and heads to the bathroom with the cat in tow. There he sits the cat on the closed toilet seat as he rummaged in the cabinet under the sink. The little cat watches on in curiosity then looks around. Wonsik finds what he is looking for, some gauze, and moved back to the cat. The cat doesn’t fight as much this time, but mostly watches Wonsik with curiously; this allows Wonsik to apply the gauze quickly.

“There you go, all better, for now anyway.” Wonsik reaches to pet the cat’s head, but the cat suddenly bites his hand. He tries to pull his hand away but the cat doesn’t let go; he tried to use his other hand to get the cat off, but the cat just moves to bite the other hand. Wonsik sighs, gets an idea, then picks the cat up while it was still attached to his hand. He goes to his kitchen rummaging in the cabinets until he finds what he is looking for, a lone can of tuna.

“Hey, are you hungry little guy?” 

The cat eyes the can before letting go of Wonsik’s hand and sniffing the can. Wonsik sits the cat on the counter as he opens the tuna with a tiny can opener. The smell of tuna wafts out of the can and the cat immediately tried to attack it.

“Hold on, hold on,” Wonsik chuckles holding the can up high. The cat tries its best to climb up his arm but fails due to its injured leg. Wonsik chuckles again getting a plate and putting the tuna on it. The little cat devours the tuna within seconds then looks at Wonsik expectantly, licking its lips.

“Sorry, buddy, that was my only one; I’ll have to get some more.” 

Wonsik picks up the cat, and it didn’t show any sign of resistance at all this time. Wonsik finds some old newspapers and a blanket to make a makeshift bed for the cat. Once he gets the cat situated he gets himself relaxed and finds himself something to eat. He decided to have instant ramen since he didn’t feel like cooking that night. He didn’t get to really enjoy his food to himself when the cat decided it wanted some of what he had as well. Wonsik reluctantly gave in, because of the cat’s cute stare, and gave the cat some noodles every so often.

After the food is gone Wonsik does some school work until it gets late. He sees that the cat has already fallen asleep on the couch and decides that maybe it was his turn to sleep as well.

Wonsik wakes up the next morning to something tickling his nose and a warm, heavy feeling on his chest. He cracks an eye open and sees that a black ear is tickling his nose. He sits up as best he can, expecting to find the small cat laying on him; however, instead of the cat, there is a man snuggled to him, completely naked. Wonsik yelps sitting up, causing the man to jolt awake and fall off of the bed with a loud thud.

“Ow, that hurt. Yah! Why did you do that?” the man meowls in pain. Wonsik looks at the man with shock. His hair was blonde with black roots, his skin was pale, he looked lean, and he had ears and a tail.

“Are…Are you that cat I rescued yesterday?”

“Well, yea. Who else could I be?” He attempts to get up but winces before stumbling back to the ground. He looks at his bandaged leg before whining a bit. Wonsik finally snaps out of his stupor to hurry and help him up onto the bed. Wonsik thinks for a second then goes to his dresser. He tossed the man…cat a pair of boxers and one of his shirts; the shirt was too big for him so it hung off of his shoulders.

“So, umm….”

“My name is Leo.”

“Okay, Leo, I’m Wonsik,” Wonsik introduces. “I have to go to work in an hour or so, so I need you to stay here.”

“Why?”

“Because you are still injured, and you still need to be taken care of,” Wonsik states.

“That’s not a good answer. I can just leave and my leg will heal on its own,” Leo countered, looking unamused

“Look, you will need proper care, that I can provide, so it does not get infected. Also, if you cooperate I will buy you more tuna for you to eat while you are here,” Wonsik offers him. Leo’s ears perk up at that, but he tries not to seem as excited as he really is.

“Okay, I’ll stay, but don’t expect me to stay for long once my leg is healed.” Leo flops back onto the bed rolling around a bit before changing back into a cat; the clothes were now left with the little cat hiding in them. Wonsik sighs then starts to get ready for work.

During the whole day at work, Wonsik ponders on how his current situation could be possible. How could a cat turn into a human or a human turn into a cat? On his way back home from work, Wonsik stops at a convenience store to buy a whole bunch of tuna. The old lady at the register becomes curious and he tells her that he picked up a stray cat, but doesn’t tell her about it turning into a human.

When he gets back home, finally, he finds that his entire apartment is a mess. Clothes everywhere, claw marks on every possible surface, cat hair everywhere.

Wonsik clenched his fists before yelling. “Leo!” 

Leo peaks his head out from around the corner, and upon seeing Wonsik’s angry face he turned back into a human with his ears flattened and his tail between his legs.

“Yes?”

“What happened here?” It was evident that Wonsik was trying to keep his voice calm.

“Well, I was bored….and itchy in the shirt you gave me.”

“Why didn’t you just watch TV?”

“I don’t know how to work it.”

“Well, that doesn’t give you the right to wreck my house,” Wonsik gestures to the entire place.

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

“Hell yeah, I’m mad at you! Do you know how much money this apartment cost? I swear, I should have never brought a stray cat into my house.” The tone causes Leo to flinch. Wonsik’s fuming was halted by the sound of sniffling.

“Hey, wait, I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry for yelling at you; it really isn’t that bad,” Wonsik tries to reassure reaching out and petting Leo’s head, but Leo stops him and looks at Wonsik with watery eyes.

“No, you’re right, you shouldn’t have helped me. I made a big mess of your home. I’m sorry.” There was a long pause before Leo spoke again. “I’d understand if you didn’t want me here anymore, so…I’ll just go.” Leo starts to walk past Wonsik, but Wonsik stops him.

“No, you don’t have to go. I admit I am still mad at you, but not so mad that I would put you back out on the street. Besides, what I said was uncalled for and you are still injured; I’ll be willing to put this incident behind me if you promise to help me get my apartment back in shape. Alright?”

Leo suddenly jumps onto Wonsik hugging him tightly. “Oh, thank you, Wonsik. Don’t worry; I won’t ever do anything like this again. You won’t regret it.”

The way Wonsik’s name sounds coming out of Leo’s mouth made Wonsik feel warm and he smiles, petting Leo’s head again. Leo starts to purr, causing his whole body to vibrate against Wonsik’s. After a while, Leo pulls away from Wonsik, more than a bit flustered and blushes a cute pink.

“Oh, you got more Tuna,” Leo chirps, noticing the bag and taking it from Wonsik and into the kitchen. He takes out a can, trying to figure out how to open it; he taps it with a finger, bangs it on the counter, and tries gnawing it open, but had made no progress. Leo lets out a whine looking at Wonsik sheepishly as a signal for help. Wonsik chuckles before coming over to help him open the can. How can he stay mad at him? Leo is just too cute. He takes the can opener opening the first can, then a second one, and putting them on a plate for Leo.

Leo’s ears perk up and he changes back into a cat to dig into the tuna, not leaving a single morsel left on the plate. Leo licks his lips then gives a cat’s grin making Wonsik smile back. Wonsik pets Leo’s head, and he leans into Wonsik’s touch. Wonsik trails his hand down Leo’s back and he purrs louder and his back arches; however, when Wonsik’s hand gets the base of his tail and scratches, Leo lets out a high pitched meowl before swatting at his hand and dashing off the counter and out of the kitchen. Wonsik looks in the direction he left with confusion.

Leo runs into Wonsik’s room and under his bed to hide. That place Wonsik had scratched at the base of his tail had felt good, strangely good. But no one has ever scratcher him there before; he liked it, but he didn’t like it, but he really liked it. Leo didn’t know what to do about it but to hide, and not let Wonsik touch him.

“Leo! Where’d you go?” Wonsik goes into his room to look around. Not in his closet; not in his drawers, which were completely empty; he checks under the bed and spots him. “There you are. Did I do something wrong? Whatever I did, I’m sorry,” Wonsik apologizes, reaching under the bed to try and pet Leo again.

Leo hisses and swats at Wonsik’s hand and then he backs out from under the bed to run off somewhere else. Wonsik sighs, getting up off the floor and back to the kitchen to find himself something to eat. For the rest of the night Leo doesn’t come out, and Wonsik just goes to bed deciding that Leo just needed some personal space.

Wonsik left early the next morning to go to the local home department store; since it was Saturday, he would work on fixing his apartment. He picked up some wood filler, wall plaster, sandpaper, and paint. On the way home from the department store, Wonsik passes be a pet store. He stops in front of the store for a contemplative second before going in. Wonsik comes out ten minutes later with a big bag and then makes his way home.

Wonsik comes home to find his apartment semi-clean; aside from all of the claw marks and cat fur still everywhere you look. Leo was still nowhere to be found. Wonsik placed the bags on the table near the kitchen then goes to put on something more fit for getting a bit dirty. In search of such clothing, Wonsik finds what Leo had done to the clothes that had been lying about his apartment: the clothes had all been stuffed back into his drawers still bunched up and covered in cat hair. Wonsik just shakes his head and takes the clothes to the washing machine; at least Leo had tried to help. Once the clothes are in the wash he finally finds something that isn’t covered in hair then gets to work.

Wonsik tests out the wood filler on a small portion of the table; seeing that is works to his liking, he works on the rest of the wood in his apartment then works on the walls as the wood filler dries.

Leo comes out of his hiding spot, just waking up from a nap, and he smells something strange. He follows the smell and finds Wonsik doing something on the wall. Wonsik gets some white stuff from a container and puts it on the wall. Curious to what the white stuff was, Leo goes over to the container and sniffs it; that was the source of the strange smell. Leo sniffs it again, but gets too close, getting some of the white stuff on his nose. He tries to get it off but ends up tipping the container over. Unlike Leo expected, the white substance barely comes out of the container, and slowly oozes onto the floor. He paws at it, and it gets it all over his paws. Wonsik turns around to get more plaster for the wall, only to see Leo playing in it.

“Oh. Leo, no, don’t play in that!” Wonsik’s voice startles Leo and he slips in the plaster, getting more of it on his fur.

“Oh no, we have to get you cleaned before it dries.” Wonsik picks up the container then Leo, heading to the bathroom quickly. He turns on the water and Leo starts to panic and tries to claw out of Wonsik’s hold.

“Leo, no! we have to get you cleaned!” Wonsik closes the bathroom door and locks it. Leo growls turning into a human.

“Why are you doing this? You know I could easily lick myself clean.”

“First off, eww; second, if you do that you could die. That plaster is toxic.”

“Plaster? Toxic? What does that mean?” Wonsik sighs.

“Toxic means it is very dangerous and could kill you. Now, stop stalling and let me get you cleaned.” Wonsik reaches for him, but Leo pushes him away.

“No, don’t touch me!”

“Why? I need to get the plaster off of you!”

“I said don’t touch me, I can do it myself” Leo growls stepping back away from Wonsik. He ends up going too far and falls back into the water in the tub. Wonsik sighs and sits on the closed lid of the toilet.

“Look, Leo. Please tell me what is going on; you have been avoiding me. I don’t want you to be mad at me. Just tell me what I did; I’ll make it up to you, please.”

Leo just pouts with his tail curled around him. He really wanted to tell Wonsik what happened, but what would Wonsik say, or react?  _ “Would he think I’m weird and hate me and kick me out; or would he let me stay and just not worry about it? No, of course not; I’m just a cat, a stray one at that, and all I do is ruin things,” _ Leo thought to himself. He let out a shaky breath covering his face with his hand and his ears flatten against his head. Wonsik hears Leo’s sniffling and quickly moves towards him.

“Hey, it’s alright. Look, you can tell me any, okay? I won’t abandon you, I already told you I wouldn’t,” Wonsik soothes, petting Leo’s head; however, Leo pushes his hand away a bit harshly.

“Only because I’m injured, then you will kick me out,” He hisses, causing Wonsik to flinch and look at him with deep concern.

“I would never do that. The only reason you would leave is if you want to, not because I want you to,” Wonsik reassures, caressing Leo’s cheek this time. This time Leo doesn’t push him away but instead leans more into his touch.

“Wonsik,” Leo says in his small voice, looking at Wonsik with big watery eyes; it makes Wonsik’s heart sink yet flutter at the same time.

“Yes?”

“Umm…” Leo hesitates, licking his lips. “Wonsik, I like you, like, really like you, and I want to stay here with you. I know we just met and I am just a cat you found on the street, but I really like it here with you. I-Is that okay?” Wonsik stares at Leo for a while, taking in what he had just requested. Not getting an immediate response, Leo sighs.

“I understand; you don’t want me here. You don’t want a stray cat in your house ruining things.” Wonsik scoffs at that.

“No, you don’t understand at all.” Leo looks at Wonsik confused. “You don’t understand because I want you to stay, and I like you and having you here too, Leo.”

“Really? You really mean it, Wonsik?” Leo’s ears perk up and his tail starts to swish in the water.

“Yea, I do. I…I just didn’t understand the feelings I had when I saw you. I thought I was just going crazy.” 

Leo’s tail swishes more, and the water splashes out of the tub; he suddenly hugs Wonsik and nuzzles under his chin while purring.

“I’m so happy. I thought I would have to go back to living on the streets with those mean dogs.”

“Well don’t worry about them anymore. I will protect you. Now, let us get you cleaned up.”

They work their way down, making sure to get all of the plaster off of Leo. Wonsik works on Leo’s tail as Leo works on shampooing his hair. Wonsik scrubs down to the base of Leo tail and Leo gasps and lets a meowl before suddenly biting his arm. Wonsik quickly retracts his arm and winces looking at the red teeth marks that had been left on his arm.

“Hey, what was that for?” Leo doesn’t answer, continuing to massage shampoo into his hair. “Leo!”

Wonsik moves to probe Leo’s ear with his soapy finger, but Leo bites him again, this time on the wrist. Wonsik groans, being tired of bitten and ignored and splashes water at Leo to get back at him. Leo slowly turns his head to glare him; however, instead of feeling intimidated, Wonsik is entranced by how the water glistens off of Leo’s long eyelashes and pink lips; he is so entranced that he wasn’t prepared for when Leo decided to pull Wonsik in the water with him, getting him soaked entirely. This turned out to be a bad decision on Leo’s behalf because Wonsik managed to fall directly on top of him; additionally, seeing that the tub wasn’t meant for two people to be in at once, the two were forced to be closer together.

Their faces were practically inches apart, and Leo could feel Wonsik’s warm breath tickle his wet cheeks. They stared into each other’s eyes as a light blush colored both of their cheeks. Leo absently licked his lips and his pupils turn into smaller slits; Wonsik catches the motion before quickly averting his eyes.

“I...umm…sorry,” Wonsik hesitates before getting up. “I’ll let you finish. I’ll…go get you some more clothes to put on.” Wonsik was gone before Leo could stop him. Leo looks at the partially open door sighing then shivering because of the absence of Wonsik’s warmth.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of their relationship with a small twist

It has been about a month since Wonsik had taken Leo in. Leo’s leg had completely healed and now Wonsik had the problem of finding Leo asleep in the overhead cabinets or on top of the fridge. Wonsik had also taught Leo how to use the TV and remote control, and he was now situated on the floor completely entranced in a colorful kids show as he waited for Wonsik to get home from work. The sound of keys unlocking the door signals that Wonsik is home; Leo’s ear twitches at the sound and he turns back to see Wonsik enter the house but then he quickly turns his attention back to the dancing monsters on the television. Wonsik chuckles at the cute sight of Leo contently watching cartoons with his tail swaying in the air.

“I see you are enjoying yourself,” Wonsik says and this time Leo brings his attention fully to Wonsik. The two had built a routine where whenever Wonsik would get home Leo would sit with Wonsik as he did work for his job; sometimes Leo would get in the way but Wonsik had gotten used to it. After Wonsik had finished his work, the two would eat dinner together; Leo had now grown accustomed to eating with Wonsik in his human form and now ate whatever Wonsik ate since he got tired of eating tuna every day. Once dinner was finished, the two would brush their teeth (Wonsik had gotten Leo his own toothbrush and taught him how to use it), and then they would either play or watch TV until it was time for bed.

“Wonsik-ah, can I come with you,” Leo asked one morning right before Wonsik had to leave for work.

“Sorry, but you can’t, Leo. Now I have to go. See you later.” Wonsik left out of the door before Leo could say anything more.

Leo groaned in frustration as he flopped on the couch; he was starting to get tired of doing the same thing every single day. The only time that things seemed to change was on weekends when he could smuggle up with Wonsik in bed until noon, but even on some weekends Wonsik had things to do for work and he had to find things to occupy himself. That’s when he had gotten an idea: Leo had taken a liking to one of Wonsik’s socks and had hidden it in the playhouse Wonsik had gotten for him a few weeks ago, he decided that he would play with that.

Changing into his cat form, Leo scurries over to the cat house set up by the kitchen; he climbs to the highest cubby where the sock is hiding and brings it out. He quickly makes his way to Wonsik’s room and to his bed because that is where it smells like him the most; lately, he has been wanting Wonsik’s scent around him more because it makes him feel warm. Soon, Leo falls asleep snuggled against Wonsik’s pillow with his nose pressed against it.

It wasn’t until about three hours later that Leo woke back up. Before he gets up, he rolls around on the bed and stretches then he leaves the room to head to the kitchen for a snack. There he changes back into a human so he can reach the snacks better. Wonsik had gotten him some fish-shaped crackers, and although they didn’t taste like fish like he thought they would Leo liked them a lot. In his still sleep-addled state, Leo’s mind wondered to Wonsik as a cracker hung from his lips.

_ I wonder what Wonsik is doing, _ Leo thought as he laid his head on the countertop. Leo really wanted to see Wonsik, and remembering what Wonsik had told him when he had asked to come with him, made Leo more and more frustrated.

“You know what; I am going to find Wonsik, and I don’t care what he says,” Leo declared as he sits up and marches to Wonsik’s room to find some better clothes.

  
  


At the high school, students were just released for lunch and Wonsik was left in his classroom to have his lunch; that is until Sanghyuk pokes his head into the room and knocks on the door.

“Oh, Sanghyuk, what can I help you with?” Wonsik greets as he pushes aside his lunchbox.

“I was wondering if I could stay here and eat with you. Jaehwan isn’t here today and Hongbin is finishing some work for Mr. Cha,” Sanghyuk replies as he shuffles on his feet a bit.

“Sure, a bit of company wouldn’t hurt, and I guess that explains Hakyeon hadn’t appeared like he usually does.” The last part was said to himself rather than to Sanghyuk.

“Yea, Mr. Cha kind of has a sweet spot for Hongbin; although, he can still be a bit hard on him when he slacks off. I also think Hongbin has a crush on Mr. Cha,” Sanghyuk laughs as he takes a seat right in front of Wonsik’s desk. Sanghyuk takes out his lunch and the two eat in comfortable silence.

“Mr. Kim, do you have a girlfriend?” Sanghyuk asks out of nowhere, causing Wonsik to choke a little.

“No, I don’t,” Wonsik simply replies.

“What about a boyfriend.” Wonsik chokes a bit harder at the second question.

“Is there something you would like to discuss with me, Sanghyuk?” Wonsik inquired after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“No, I was just curious. You just seemed to be a lot happier lately, so I thought that maybe you had gained someone special to you.” Wonsik hums in understanding then he gets a bit curious himself.

“May I ask, do you have someone special?” Wonsik asks with his chin resting in his palm.

Sanghyuk sighs while picking at his food. “Kind of, but he doesn’t know he is special to me.”

“Well…”

“Wonsik!” an all too familiar voice called out sounding a bit frightened.

“I told you, you cannot just barge into the school you mongrel!” The voice of the principle yelled soon after. Both Wonsik and Sanghyuk get up as a black and grey blur runs past the door, but only after a second does the person come back, and it is none other than Leo looking completely relieved.

“Wonsik, I found you,” Leo exclaims as he jumps into Wonsik’s arms; Wonsik had almost toppled over because of the sudden increase of weight.

“There you are,” a very livid looking old woman shouted as she entered the room, and Leo quickly hissed at the woman before hiding behind Wonsik.

“Kim Wonsik, what is the meaning of this? This young man came barging into the school, dressed in this inappropriate attire at that, searching for you? He even bit me!”

“Leo,” Wonsik scolded in a stern voice.

“She pulled my ear and told me I couldn’t see you,” Leo protested.

“That doesn’t give you the right to bite people, I told you about that. Besides, I told you this morning that you could not come with me,” Wonsik scolded more causing Leo’s ears to flatten against his head.

“Could someone please explain to me what is going on here?” The principal was starting to get even more frustrated than she already was and there seemed to be a crowd forming in the hall that was currently being shooed away by Mr. Cha Hakyeon who had made eye contact with Wonsik.

“I am very sorry, Mrs. Cho, my…um…friend isn’t from here and…” Wonsik stopped talking because of the look Mrs. Cho was giving him.

“Why don’t you just tell her,” Leo whispers in Wonsik’s ear since he already had his face in Wonsik’s neck.

“Because she won’t believe us,” Wonsik whispers back.

“What wouldn’t I believe? I have heard so many crazy stories in my lifetime that I can believe just about everything,” Mrs. Cho scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. Both Wonsik and Leo look at each other for a second before sighing.

Wonsik takes a small breath before speaking. “Leo is actually a cat that I had found injured in an alley who turned into a human the next day; he can also turn back into a cat when he wants to.” Sanghyuk’s eyes widen from his spot where he sits on Wonsik’s desk, and Mrs. Cho just stares at him expectantly.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

Mrs. Cho rolls her eyes.“Aren’t you going to show me, so I can believe you and not think you are crazy?” she demands.

Without Wonsik having to say anything to him, Leo turns into a cat. A number of gasps were heard from both Sanghyuk and Mrs. Cho, as well as from Mr. Cha and some students that had managed to get past him. Wonsik takes Leo, who was perched on his head, into his hands, and when Leo meowed, Mr. Cha coos at his cuteness. Mrs. Cho just stood in shock as she looked at Leo, and Leo just licked his paws and groomed his ears.

“Well…it seems you were not lying; however, since he really is a cat, I am sorry to say that there are no pets allowed in the school.” At this several objections were heard, and Leo turns back into a human.

“That’s not fair at all! you know I can turn back into a person,” Leo whines a bit.

“But may I remind you that you just barged into the school without an appointment, and you bit me,” Ms. Cho yells.

“You pulled my ear!” Leo growls back.

“Hey, now calm down!” Wonsik yells over both of them making Sanghyuk laugh a bit, and earning him a glare from both Leo and Mrs. Cho, “listen, please. I am very sorry that Leo bit you, and I promise it won’t happen again. Right, Leo?” Leo only pouts, but when Wonsik scratches behind his ear he begins to purr and he nods in understanding.

“Fine; he may stay for the rest of the day, and that is it. I don’t want to see you back here unless I allow you to.” Leo just nods and he clings to Wonsik, and just then the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. A chorus of groans was heard in the hall and Mrs. Cho leaves.

“So is he your someone special,” Sanghyuk speaks up after a bit and both Leo and Wonsik turn to him.

“I guess you can say that,” Wonsik chuckles while unconsciously scratching behind Leo’s ear. Leo begins to purr and clings tighter with his face buried into Wonsik’s neck.

“Hey, you’re really clingy today, are you alright?” Wonsik asks, smoothing Leo’s hair down. Leo just shrugs his shoulders and continues to hug Wonsik tightly.

“Let me know if you aren’t feeling well, okay?” Leo just nods. Once kids start filing into the classroom, Sanghyuk moves all of his things to his assigned seat and Wonsik moves to his desk to prepare for class. Since Wonsik is prone to standing up during class rather than sitting, he allows Leo to sit in his chair. Leo was just about to start messing with some papers on Wonsik’s desk, but Wonsik stops him and hands him a rubber band ball to play with.

“Alright, as I told you, last class, we will be having a short essay quiz on the previously assigned chapters. I hope everyone read like they were supposed to,” Wonsik said, and there were a few groans.

Wonsik just chuckles a bit as everyone gets out paper and pens. Wonsik walks around the class to make sure everyone was doing their own work, and just as he was getting to the back of the class there was a thud and a meow followed by a chorus of “aww” from all the girls in the classroom. Wonsik turned to find Leo jumping around on his desk in his cat form as he chased the rubber band ball; the ball rolls off of the desk and down between a row of desks, and Leo runs after it making a long meowing sound. Leo and the ball reach his feet and he picks up both Leo and the ball; Leo meows in protest as he and Wonsik make their way back to Wonsik’s desk, but once Wonsik starts scratching under Leo’s chin he practically melts in Wonsik’s arms.

Wonsik sits on his desk with Leo in his lap as he continues to scratch under his chin; Leo leans into his touch and purrs loudly. Wonsik puts both the ball down and starts to scratch Leo’s back as well; the simulation drives Leo crazy and he begins meowling loudly. Wonsik doesn’t want to disturb the students’ concentration, so he halts his petting; however, the next thing he knew Leo changes back into a human while he is still in Wonsik’s lap.

“Wonsik, why did you stop?” Leo pants, grabbing Wonsik’s hands to put it back on his head. Leo’s face was completely red.

“Are you okay?” Wonsik asks in concern, continuing to pet Leo again. When Leo doesn’t respond, Wonsik stops his hand again, making Leo whine.

“Yes, I am,” Leo snaps, but he realizes his mistake when Wonsik retracts his hand. “I-I mean...I have to go to the bathroom.”

“O-Oh, okay.” Wonsik gets up with Leo and heads to the door to give him the directions. “Just go down the hall to the right. It is right at the end of the lockers. My door will still be open so you don’t get lost.”

Leo nods before going. He followed Wonsik’s directions and found the bathroom; luckily no one else was in there. Leo looked himself over in the mirror, and like he thought his face was a little red; it wasn’t noticeable at first glance, but it was there. Leo’s ears flop down as he sighs. Leo knew he was acting a bit weird; he tried to ignore it by distracting himself, but as soon as Wonsik got near him again and started petting him it just got worse. Leo splashed some water in his face to help him cool down, but it didn’t help; his body just kept getting hot, and he began to get really uncomfortable. Leo had felt something like this before, but because it had never gotten to a point like this he just brushed it off as a cold or something. He doesn’t want to bother Wonsik with him being sick while he worked, but he came here anyway, even when Wonsik told him not to. But all he wanted was to be near Wonsik. Leo didn’t know what to do, and he really wanted to be in Wonsik’s arms right about now; he wanted Wonsik so bad that it made him feel dizzy. Wearing Wonsik’s clothes didn’t quite help the situation either.

“So tonight’s homework I will give you as you head out the door. You will choose one of the prompts to write either a sonnet or short story with, and you will be expected to present it in class next Tuesday. Does everyone understand?” When he hears the chorus of ‘yes’ and sees heads nodding he nods back as stands at the door just as the bell rings. Sanghyuk is one of the last to leave, and Wonsik stops him.

“Hey, can you check on Leo in the bathroom for me? He has been in there for a while, or he might be lost.”

“Sure, be right back,” Sanghyuk nods as he hurries out the door. Wonsik goes back to his desk to gather the papers for his next and last class of the day and waits as a few students start to arrive. Just then, Sanghyuk storms into the room looking a bit panicked.

“Mr. Kim, something is wrong with Leo!”

“What,” Wonsik exclaims putting down the papers he was holding.

“He was on the floor crying, and when I touched him he was really hot and seemed to be in pain; he kept asking for you, too,” Sanghyuk added as Wonsik dashed out of the room and to the bathroom. When he got there, there were students crowded at the bathroom; Wonsik pushes through the students telling them to go to class as he does. When he reaches Leo, he is on the floor curled up panting and whimpering; Wonsik quickly gets down beside him.

“Leo, what’s wrong? what happened?” Wonsik asks as he pets Leo’s head trying to soothe him, but Leo only whimpers more as he leans into Wonsik’s touch.

“P-please help me…It-it’s so hot, and it hurts so much,” Leo whimper a bit through his pants.

“It’s okay. I’ll take you to the hospital.” Wonsik takes his phone out of his pocket, but Leo stops him.

“No…I-I just want to go home…Please,” Leo pleas the best he can.

Wonsik looks at him with concern before nodding his head. He picks Leo up bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom and back to his classroom; he sits Leo on his desk as he gathers his stuff and calls the front office. Once Wonsik explains his reasons for leaving, he gives Sanghyuk a note so he won’t be marked late for his next class before piggybacking Leo. As Leo clings to his back, Wonsik feels something hard pressed against his back, but Wonsik ignores it for the time being.

“See you guys tomorrow, hopefully,” Wonsik says to his students before leaving the school.

He tries to move as fast as he can without moving Leo too much because with every step had a mewl of discomfort come from Leo that only got louder as they went. When they finally got back home, Wonsik drops his stuff at the door and quickly takes Leo to his room where he lays him down.

“Ok, I’ll be right back with some ice,” Wonsik tells Leo as he is about to leave, but Leo grabs him and pulls him back; the force of the pull makes Wonsik fall back onto the bed, and that is when Leo takes the chance to get on top of Wonsik and straddle him. “Leo what are you—” Wonsik is cut off by Leo kissing him sloppily. Wonsik tries to stop him, but that’s when he feels how hard Leo is as he grinds down on Wonsik.

“Please Wonsik…I don’t know what’s going on, but I need you,” Leo pants as he nuzzles into Wonsik’s neck.

“Umm…I-I don’t know about this.”

”Don’t worry, I think I can take the lead,” Leo whispers in Wonsik’s ear as he begins to take off both of their shirts.

He begins kissing down Wonsik’s neck and making his way downward, nipping at his skin along the way. When Leo gets down to the hem of Wonsik’s pants he looks up at Wonsik with his dilated eyes, and Wonsik becomes entranced; their eyes broke contact when Leo finally decided to undo Wonsik’s pants and bring out his half-hard erection. Leo nuzzles the base of Wonsik’s cock because that is where his scent is the strongest; Wonsik groans a bit as Leo kisses up its length, and when he gets to the top he starts to lick and suck on it. Wonsik groans more as he props himself up on his elbows to see better, and Leo had now engulfed his now completely hard length into his mouth. Wonsik cards his fingers through Leo’s hair and rubs behind his ears causing him to purr and send vibrations through Wonsik cock and, he groans louder, pushing Leo’s head down a bit to make him take more of his length in the heavenly warmth. Wonsik almost felt like he was going to explode until Leo took his mouth off of Wonsik’s cock and sits up.

Wonsik opens his eyes, which he didn’t know were closed, just to see Leo taking off his pants—technically Wonsik’s pants that he borrowed— and it turned out that Leo had not been wearing any underwear underneath the pants, and Leo’s own hard dick sprang up once free from its confines. Leo reached his hand up to his mouth to languidly suck and drool all over his fingers, coating them generously in his saliva before leaning back down to kiss Wonsik again and use his wet fingers to prepare himself. He moaned into Wonsik’s mouth at the feeling and Wonsik absorbs all of the beautiful sounds as he caressed Leo’s cheek. Once Leo felt he was ready, he stroked Wonsik’s cock one last time before lowering himself down onto the thick appendage. Leo broke their kiss to moan out because of the stretch, and Wonsik groans at how tight he is.

“L-Leo…oh my god! Y-you feel so good,” Wonsik groans as he grips Leo’s hips.

“So…Big. It feels s-so good,” Leo moans as he sits back and begins bouncing himself on Wonsik with his hands splayed on his chest. Leo’s tail is swishing languidly as he rides Wonsik like a cowboy; as Leo increases his speed Wonsik thrusts up to meet Leo’s hips, and that pushes the head of Wonsik’s cock deeper and right into the bundle of nerves inside of Leo.

“There, there, right there!” Leo moans as he slowed his bouncing to roll his hips and aim for that pleasure spot. Wonsik groans loudly at the feeling of his Leo’s body squeezing him tight. And he thrusts his hips up to meet Leo’s slow grinds down. Leo grinds his hips down against Wonsik’s one last time before he lifts off of Wonsik; Wonsik watches as Leo gets on all fours at the head of the bed, and lowers himself to his elbows as he hugs a pillow and swishes his tail up provocatively.

“Wonsikkie,” Leo calls as he looks back at Wonsik, spreading his legs more and letting his tail fall a bit more to the side to reveal his dripping pucker. Wonsik gets up on his knees behind Leo, admiring how it clenched and unclenched at the absence of Wonsik’s dick, but instead of entering him again Wonsik takes Leo pale, plump bottom into his hands.

“Ah, what are you doing Wonsik?” Leo whines as Wonsik squeezes his butt and spreads them apart to get a better look at the pink hole.

“I don’t know, but I just wanted to,” Wonsik answered as he probed at the twitching ring of muscles. Leo whines more as he pushes back against Wonsik’s finger in hopes of it slipping into him. Wonsik stopped probing Leo’s entrance to lean over so he is laid across Leo’s back; once there he wraps an arm around his chest and kissed his neck. Leo turns his head to look at Wonsik and then he kisses Wonsik more sweetly than before; Leo closes his eyes and purrs into the kiss, and Wonsik smiles at him. While Leo is a bit distracted Wonsik takes his free hand and repositions himself at Leo’s entrance before pushing himself back inside.

Leo lets out a pleased meowl at being filled again, and Wonsik kisses the back of Leo’s neck and shoulders before sitting back up onto his knees. Wonsik starts at a much slower pace than they started with, and with each slow thrust into directly into his prostate, Leo meowled and gripped the sheets tighter. Wonsik decided to stroke Leo’s tail, and when he got to the base Leo let out a moan that sounded more like a growl. Leo’s tail flicked back and forth rapidly, and his toes curled into the bed as he bit into one of the pillows.

“Hm, did you like that? Do you want me to do it again,” Wonsik cooed at Leo, and Leo turned his head to nod eagerly at Wonsik. Wonsik complies by massaging and stroking the base of Leo’s tail as he also picks up the speed of his thrusts a little.

“Agh! Please don’t stop! Harder! Faster!” Wonsik suddenly stops everything for a second, making the kitten whimper, only to flip Leo onto his back and wastes no time thrusting back into him and quickening his speed. Leo uses one hand to grip at Wonsik’s shoulder and the other to grip the pillow under his head; Leo’s moans, meowls, and chants of Wonsik’s name only increase as he grows closer and closer to his release. Wonsik suddenly takes Leo’s leaking cock, which was red and hard from neglect, and begins pumping it in time with his thrusts. Leo throws his back against the bed, and he arches up into Wonsik letting out breathy moans.

“Won-sik…ahn agh I’m…I’m cumming…AGH!” Leo screams out and cums into Wonsik’s hand and onto both of their chests. Even though Leo had already cum, Wonsik hadn’t and he keeps his pace. The constant pace overstimulates Leo’s prostate, and Leo’s eyes practically roll to the back of his head as he claws at Wonsik’s back and moans with his mouth slack and drool practically pouring from the corners of his mouth. Wonsik’s own voice gets louder as he gets closer to the edge, and he hugs Leo tightly to him as he releases deep inside of Leo; Leo arches into Wonsik at the feeling and cums for a second time.

“Ow,” Wonsik say awkwardly after they catch their breath and the adrenalin wears off; Leo had his claws sunken into Wonsik’s back. Leo retracts his claws and just settles with just laying his hands on Wonsik’s shoulders.

“S-sorry,” Leo apologizes with a light blush on his face. Wonsik sits up a bit so he can get a better look at Leo, and he smiles at how cute he is; Wonsik leans back down to plant kisses on his forehead, eyes, nose, and lastly on his lips. Leo blushes even more because of the sudden affection, and Wonsik couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Um, Wonsik…I-I love you,” Leo says quietly, but loud enough for Wonsik to hear.

Wonsik chuckles again not believing how cute one person can be, and he places his forehead against Leo’s to reply, “I love you, too, Leo.”

This time it was Leo’s turn to smile and laugh a bit. After a bit of snuggling and kissing, the two went to take a shower together before going back to lay down and possibly sleep. Their nap lasted a few hours or so before Wonsik wakes to Leo feverish and a panting mess again; Wonsik knew what to do this time, and the cycle continued all throughout the night and into the next day. During a period where Leo had fallen asleep, Wonsik takes the time to call the school to inform them of his unplanned absence.

“Yea, I’m really sorry, Leo is still…sick. I’ll email you the assignments that the students need to do today,” Wonsik explains as he is in the process of sending the email. “You got it? Great! I should definitely be back on Monday; thank you very much. Goodbye.” As soon as Wonsik hangs up this phone, he is pounced on by Leo and his face and neck are attacked by nips and kisses.

“L-Leo…hold on; let me close my laptop.” Wonsik struggles against Leo, who is trying to get his pants off, as he tries to close his laptop and place it on the coffee table. Once Wonsik gets his laptop safely onto the table, he flips Leo over onto the couch so that he is on top.

“Are you ready for me again already?” Wonsik asks in a seductive tone, and Leo nods eagerly at him as he purrs and swishes his tail excitedly. Wonsik smirks at him before diving down to kiss him.

  
  


Things would be a lot different from now on.


End file.
